maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Maraya Appleseed Corporation (transcript)
"The Maraya Appleseed Corporation" is the thirtieth episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description In class one day, Maraya and her friends learn about Johnny Appleseed and how he made many apple products. Then the next day, they take a field trip to an apple orchard to go pick some apples and sample many apple products to learn more about him. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the classroom and then zooms into the door while Ms. Sherrit is teaching a lesson) Ms. Sherrit: So, Johnny Appleseed introduced us to apple trees in parts of Pennsylvania, Ontario, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, and West Virginia. Students (not seen): Oh. Ms. Sherrit: There are a lot of things that you can make with apples, like apple pie. Maraya: Mmm. Ms. Sherrit: Apple tarts. Carmen: My favorite. Ms. Sherrit: And apple cobbler. Novalee: Hooray! Ms. Sherrit: And tomorrow, class, we're going to take a field trip to learn more about him and his apple products. Students (not seen): Yay! (Scene changes to the next morning where they get outside at the bus loading zone. When they all get on the bus, Ms. Sherrit greets Ms. Cheryl and tells her where they are going) Ms. Sherrit: Hey, Ms. Cheryl. Can you take us to the apple orchard, please? Ms. Cheryl: Of course. (winks) Ms. Sherrit: Okay, then, let's take attendance. Anie. Anie (raises hand): Here. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Ashley. Ashley (raises hand): Here. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Carmen. Carmen (raises hand): Here. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Erin. Erin (raises hand): Here. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Jess. Jess (raises hand): Here. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Maraya. Maraya (raises hand): Here. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Miranda. Miranda (raises hand): Here. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Nicki. Nicki (raises hand): Here. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): And Novalee. Novalee (raises hand): Here. Ms. Sherrit: Good, we're all here. All right, Ms. Cheryl, you may crank up the bus now. (Ms. Cheryl cranks up the bus and starts driving to the apple orchard. The scene changes again to where they get here) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Okay, class, we're here. Let's get off the bus. (The bus doors open and everyone gets off one at a time. After everyone gets off, the bus leaves and they go to a barn with a big table in front) Cheri: Hello, welcome to the apple orchard. I'm Cheri. Ms. Sherrit: Students, say hi to Cheri. Students: Hi, Cheri. Ms. Sherrit: Cheri, these are my students: Maraya, Carmen, Ashley, Novalee, Erin, Nicki, Jess, Miranda, and Anie. Cheri: It's very nice to meet you all. And by the way, you're here because I'm going to teach you about the one that introduced apple trees: Johnny Appleseed. Students: Oooh. Cheri: And as you already know, Ms. Sherrit's been teaching you about him, haven't you? Ms. Sherrit: Yes. Cheri: Well, I'm going to teach you more. Follow me to the apple trees. (The students and Ms. Sherrit follow her to the apple trees) Cheri: There are many areas that Johnny Appleseed introduced apple trees to: Pennsylvania, Ontario, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, and West Virginia. And as all of you know, I got a lot of apple products on that table over there. (Erin raises her hand) Cheri (not seen): Yes, Erin? Erin: When will we try them? Ms. Sherrit: Later, Erin. Cheri: Yeah. First, you'll need to pick some apples from the trees. Students: Yay! Cheri: Ms. Sherrit will split you in three groups of three and what you're going to do is to grab three stools and a basket to put your apples in. Ms. Sherrit: The first group I'm going to choose is Maraya, Carmen, and Novalee. First group: Yay! Ms. Sherrit (not seen): The next group I'm going to choose is Ashley, Anie, and Nicki. Second group: All right! Ms. Sherrit (not seen): And the final group is going to be Erin, Miranda, and Jess. Third group: Hooray! Ms. Sherrit: Get picking, and meet us at the front when you're finished. Students (not seen): Okay! (The students start picking apples from the trees and the scene changes once again to where they are finished) Maraya: We're finished. Novalee: Let's take this basket of apples to Ms. Sherrit. (The first group come to Ms. Sherrit to tell her that they are finished) First group (not seen): Ms. Sherrit? (Ms. Sherrit looks down at the first group) First group: We're finished! Ms. Sherrit: Awesome! Carmen: Us, too. Erin: Us, three. (Erin and her friends put the basket of apples down) Ms. Sherrit: Awesome, students. Now that you've picked the apples, I say that you can taste all the apple products and see which one you like best. Students (not seen): Yay! (Camera points at Maraya who is trying to decide which product to taste first) Maraya: Hmm, there are so many products made with apples, I can't decide which to taste first. Cheri (not seen): How about if you can taste a piece of my fresh-baked apple pie? Maraya: Um, okay. (She tastes a bite of her piece of apple pie and finds it delicious) Maraya: Hey, this is delicious! Cheri: I'm glad you like it, because I made it with real apples. Try one. (Maraya takes a bite of the apple) Maraya: It's sweet and juicy. Cheri: That's because it's a honeycrisp apple. And honeycrisp apples are always red. Maraya: Just like your red hair. Cheri: Yep. (chuckling) (As soon as Cheri puts her hat back on, Carmen runs to Maraya with an apple tart) Carmen: Maraya, you should really try this apple tart, it's good. Maraya: Are you sure, Carmen? Carmen (not seen): Yes. Maraya: All right, let's just hope it's not one of your tricks. (She tries the apple tart) Maraya: You're right, it is good. Carmen: Told you. (Maraya walks away from Carmen to go to Novalee) Novalee: Hey, Maraya, try some of this apple cobbler. (Maraya tries the apple cobbler) Novalee: What do you think of it? Maraya: I like it, it's good. (She walks away) Novalee: So glad you like it. (Camera points at Maraya and Ashley) Maraya: Hey, Ashley. Ashley: Hey, Maraya. Try some of my candy apple. Maraya: Thanks, Ashley. (She grabs it from Ashley's hand to taste it) Maraya: Mmm, it's delicious! Ashley: I agree. Candy apples are delicious and they're also my favorite. Maraya (chuckling): They might be my favorite, too. (She walks away from Ashley to go to Nicki) Maraya: Hi, Nicki. What are you tasting? Nicki: Apple butter on toast. Maraya: Wow, can I taste some apple butter on toast, too? Nicki: Sure, just let me get you a piece of toast and spread some on. (Nicki gets a piece of toast and spreads some apple butter on it so she can give it to Maraya) Maraya: Thanks, Nicki. (Maraya takes a bite of the toast with apple butter) Maraya: Yum, apple butter on toast is great! Nicki: Glad you like it. Maraya: See you later. (After Maraya walks away from Nicki, she goes to Erin next) Erin: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Erin, what are you tasting? Erin: Applesauce. Wanna try some? Maraya: Sure, Erin. Erin (not seen): Go ahead, then. (Maraya tastes a spoonful of applesauce and thinks about how it is) Maraya (thinking): Hmm, is that a hint of cinnamon I taste? Erin: Yeah, it's cinnamon applesauce. Maraya: Wow, cinnamon applesauce. It's great! Thanks, Erin. Erin: No problem. (Last, Maraya walks to Miranda who is drinking some apple juice) Maraya: Hi, Miranda, what do you have there? Miranda: J. Maraya: J. Miranda: U. Maraya: U. Miranda: I. Maraya: I. Miranda: C. Maraya: C. Miranda: E. Maraya: E. Miranda: Juice. Maraya: Oh, you're having juice, apple juice. (Miranda nods her head and then hands the glass to Maraya) Maraya: You want me to try the juice? Uh, okay. (Maraya drinks a bit of apple juice and hands it back to her) Maraya: Hey, this has got to be the best apple juice ever. (Miranda nods her head and laughs) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Okay, class, it's time to choose which apple product you like best. Students: Yay! Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Maraya, you go first. Maraya: I like apple pie. Carmen: I like apple tarts. Novalee: I like apple cobbler. Ashley: I like candy apples. Erin: I like applesauce. Nicki: I like apple butter on toast. Jess: I like apple tarts, too. (Camera pans to Miranda) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Miranda, what kind of apple product do you like best? Miranda: Juice. Ms. Sherrit: Good. Now that you've chosen which apple product you like best, it's time to go. Class, say goodbye to Ms. Cheri. Students: Bye, Ms. Cheri. Ms. Cheri: Bye. See y'all later. (The scene changes to where Maraya is walking to her bus a few hours later) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. I've got something for you. Ms. Carolyn: Ooh, what is it? Maraya: It's a piece of apple pie, Ms. Carolyn, try it. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Okay. (Camera points at Ms. Carolyn who is about to try a bite of apple pie) Ms. Carolyn: Mmm, who made this? Maraya: A farmer named Cheri that I met at the apple orchard did, Ms. Carolyn. Look, I even got the recipe. Ms. Carolyn: Wow, now I'll be able to learn how to make apple pie. Thank you, Maraya. Maraya: No problem, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Here, have a bite of apple pie. Maraya: No thanks, Ms. Carolyn. I think I had enough apple products for one day because I don't want to make myself sick. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Oh, okay, that's a great idea. (she is seen again) Maraya, I think you're starting to be a little Johnny Appleseed yourself. Maraya: You mean Maraya Appleseed? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, that's what I meant: Maraya Appleseed. Maraya: And do you know why you're my favorite bus driver ever? Ms. Carolyn: Why? Maraya: Because you're the apple of my eye. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, good one, Maraya. (laughing) (As soon as Ms. Carolyn starts laughing, Maraya laughs along with her and the scene zooms out of the bus and comes to an end) Characters *Maraya *Anie *Ms. Carolyn *Carmen *Novalee *Ashley *Erin *Nicki *Miranda *Jess *Ms. Sherrit *Ms. Cheryl *Cheri Trivia * This is the first appearance of the character Cheri. * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. *This is the first ever episode where Ms. Cheryl speaks solo. **She spoke very little in this episode. *This is the third episode that Miranda spoke solo and the second time that she spoke solo without using sign language. *This is the fourth episode where Ms. Carolyn didn't appear until the end of the episode. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)